brelyriafandomcom-20200215-history
Alyosha
Alyosha is an orphan from the Mandallan woods in north western Brelyria. Though little is known about his past, it was assumed by the monks that took him in as a baby that his parents were killed in Hobgoblin Wars. During a rite of passage, Alyosha fought Paul in one on one combat and lost. However, within the next 24 hours, the two were chasing a hobgoblin host through the wood, and were teleported across the sea to the Wolfen Wood in central Moran. Biography Alyosha is an orphan from the Mandallan woods in north western Brelyria. Though little is known about his past, it was assumed by the monks that took him in as a baby that his parents were killed in Hobgoblin Wars. His close companion Aliz was one of the only people he felt connected to. The Trial of the Initiate During his 20th year, Alyosha took part in an initiation trial for the monastery. As part of an anniversary celebration, he was paired to fight a fledgling knight from an outside order, Paul Cander. Though the battle was fierce, his inexperience with fighting varied foes cost him the victory. Though greatly dismayed, soon after invaders were spotted in approaching. Alyosha left with Paul and his Master Ryany Germinias to chase after the attacking Hobgoblins, only to be betrayed by Germinias' former companion, Kadok. As Germinias was struck with a mortal blow, he used a potion that opened a portal which should have taken them back to his capital but Kadok interfered with magic. While the portal did not fully shut, it teleported the trio across the world to Moran. Traveling to Moran and Aliz Soon after landing in Moran, Germinias died and Paul insisted on burying him alone. While they did not bond well at first, they slowly accepted the need to cooperate if they were to survive. They began traveling blindly across the foreign land every day with seemingly no goal in sight. One night they were descended upon by a pack of wolves. They successfully pushed them off and many retreated. Over the next several days, Alyosha noticed a severely wounded white wolf began following them at a distance. Over time, he eventually coaxed her into their camp, fed her and treated her wounds. As their companionship grew, he decided on naming her Aliz, after his friend back home. Soul Ritual (episode 6, "Alyosha's Soul") http://brelyria.wikia.com/wiki/File:SL16-ChantsandIncantations.jpg After Alyosha and Aliz were led to Kirvan Loore by the treacherous Ured, a ritual was started by the mysterious cultists. The party saved Alyosha and Aliz but they were unresponsive. They decided to take them to a priest that might be able to help. The party traveled to Lycyndyr and obtained aid from Pere Gribble . After collecting the necessary ingredients from the southern forest, their souls were returned to their bodies. However, during the time detached, their souls had begun to meld and thus pieces of each other's personality and demeanor were distributed amongst them. Aliz is now much more trusting and playful, while Alyosha has taken on a somewhat more somber demeanor.